True
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Sasuke/Karin story.


Chapter 1.

Please review.

The alarm was flowing through her dreams forcing her to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open and stared at the clock. It read 6:40 a.m. She groaned, turned off the alarm, went to freshing up, got dressed in her maids outfit, and went to work.

"Karin!" the old maid yelled from across the kitchen of the castle.

"Yes, Tsunade?" She stepped closer to the old maid.

"Prince Sasuke is still asleep, go up and start cleaning before he wakes up." Tsunade said, pointing a butter knife to the door.

She shrugged and to his door. She didn't want Tsunade to see how excited she was to go to Prince Sasuke's room. She arrived at his room and slowly turned the knoba and walked in.

As usual, Prince Sasuke kept his room very organized, but there are somethings out of place. She scanned the place and found a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back on the floor by his big bed. She saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed. She smiled warmly before going to pick up the shirt without making a sound. She walked over to the laundry basket when she heard a whisper.

"Karin?" She quickly turned around and saw Prince Sasuke sitting upright putting his hand into his jet black. He wasn't wearing a shirt, she couldn't help but stare at his muscles for a moment. Karin caught herself staring before he noticed it, and replied, "Yes, Prince Sasuke? I'm just on my way out." She put the shirt into the dirty laundry basket and headed to the door.

"Karin?" he called again before her hand reached the knob.

"Yes your highness?" she stayed in place.

"Thanks for cleaning." he added quickly.

"No problem. Is that that all your highness?"

He turned to look into her tomatoe eyes with his coal black eyes that can turn ruby red when needed. "I'll be going to the garden at 11." He stopped for a minute.

She wanted him so badly to ask her to join but "_How can a prince love a maid?" It's never been like that, that's not the way it works." She repeated the same line in her head ever since she first met him to keep her from falling for him, but it never planned out the way she wanted it to, but she never stopped repeating it._

_"Would you care to join me?" he asked._

_The question caught her off guard but managed to keep her smile. "Of course, Prince Sasuke." She said as she twisted the knob._

_"One more thing, just call me Sasuke." he said as he smiled._

_"Of course, Sasuke." she said smiled and walked out._

_No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop smiling. "How can a Prince love a maid? It's never been like that, that's not that way it works." she repeated in her head all the way back to the kitchen._

_When she returned to the kitchen Sakura, another maid who was 3 months older than Karin, was washing the dishes. She turned her head as she heard the door open and smiled. She went back to washing dishes._

_"Hey, how's it going?" she asked._

_"Not much, having fun cleaning dishes?" she teased, walking over to the other set of dishes on the sink next to her._

_"Of course, is there anything better than cleaning dishes?" she joked as they laughed for a while._

_Then Sakura stopped laughing but was still smiling, put down her dishes and faced Karin._

_She studied Karin's eyes. "What?" Karin didn't feel like being eyed by Sakura._

_"Oh nothing, but um Tsunade did say something about Prince Sasuke and how you were cleaning up there." she said as she grinned at Karin so much, Karin knows the up coming question._

_"Are you still in love with him?" Karin stopped washing dishes for a minute to stare at Sakura and went back to washing them without saying nothing but shrugged._

_"Come on,it's more than." Sakura recopied Karin's shrugged. "What happened up there?"_

_Karin knew she couldn't hide anything from her best friend. "He invited to join him in the gardens."_

_Sakura squealed before jumping up and down._

_"Oh my Gosh! Wait, you still haven't answered my question?"_

_"What question?" Karin asked._

_"Are you still in love with Prince Sasuke or not?" Sakura asked quickly._

_Karin hesitated._

_"You know me very well that I don't know how to stop!" Karin said as tears ran down her cheeks before noticed._

_The End of Chapter 1._


End file.
